Beginner's Luck (AmeBel Oneshot)
by KittyKoum
Summary: Belarus finds comfort in the form of an annoying American.
The impatient taps were enough to make Natalya's headache worsen. It was bad enough that she had to sit next to that French pervert, now the American loudmouth started screaming "I'm the HERO".

From the corner of her eye, she saw her brother smiling sweetly at China, the Chinese nation fidgeting uncomfortably from the unwanted attention.

Headache.. she had to do something about it later. Germany started to scold italy for some reason and nations were already making a fuss, all unrelated to the main issue at hand.

"Idiots.." she muttered under her breath. The only reason why she even bothered to attend the meeting was to see her beloved brother, but seeing him stare lovingly into another nation made her feel..tired, with the economic inflation up again, she wasn't feeling well enough to threaten China into submission.

So with a loud screech of the chair, she calmly walked out into the building, the other nations were far too busy or too intimidated of her to stop her resolve.

She headed outside the hall, going no place in particular, she ended up in the lounge room, A large flatscreen TV was set up across the wall with a couch, a scene from a modern American house. Atleast it's quiet, with that, she sat on the couch, which was surprisingly comfortable. She mused at the thought of using the television, when a familiar, annoying voice interrupted her silence.

"Yo Belarus- I didn't expect to see you here" before she new it, America was already sitting next to her, his face beaming.

"Shouldn't you be at the meeting?" she asked, trying to hide the curiosity from her voice.

He grimaced, "Nah, it was WAY too boring, seriously, Iggy should learn to shut up every once and a while" he laughed at his own joke.

"So, uhh I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what are YOU doing here, shouldn't you be off- I dunno, stalking the commie bastard or something?".

"Its none of your business" she s  
growled , folding her arms to her chest.

America stared at her for a moment before shrugging, "Well, you can stay if you want". He declared, suddenly producing a large hamburger from his jacket.

Her eyebrows shot up at this "Since when were YOU the one bossing me around?"

His grin grew larger as he practically lit up the room, "Since you started sitting on MY couch in MY room". He chuckled "You're welcome by the way".

"Shut up fatso".

They remained silent for the rest of the afternoon, only the sounds of the controller and the game can be heard, sometimes, America asked Belarus's opinion about a particular choice, with her responding with a grunt or a "whatever".

She observed the tall nation as he played his games, the way he bit his lip when he lost, or his little victory chants, the way his focus seemed to be directed at the screen, she found herself enjoying his reactions.

Suddenly, he gave the controller to Belarus, her eyes widened in confusion,

"Do you wanna play?" He offered, She had to admit, the game looked pretty tempting, with its fancy graphics, but she wanted to deny it.  
Accepting the invitation would  
mean she lowered herself into "his" standards, which was completely unaceptable, what would her brother say?.

Still..

Boredom and dignity were 2 different things.

Which is why she found herself sitting next to America, holding the controller as he rambled on and on about the basic controls.

And if there's one thing she learned from this afternoon, was that America was a sore loser.

"Aww come oon, you cheated!"  
He whined for the 4th time, "The hero never loses".

"Ill beat you again" she said confidently,snatching the controller from his hands,

America huffed and crossed his arms, "It was just beginners luck".

She had a tiny smirk on her face  
"-Or maybe you just suck".

He gaped at her for a moment before breaking into a wide grin, "You should really smile more Natalya". She blushed at the mention of her name

She punched him in the arm, "Dont call me that idiot".

"Oww, geez, What did I do?"

"You called me Natalya" she accused.

His brows shot up in confusion  
"Thats your name isnt it?" He asked, blue eyes full of curiosity,  
"-I mean, everyone calls me Alfred and-".

"Only brother gets to call me Natalya" she hissed.

"Okay then"-he shrugged before a devilish smirk replaced his nonchalant expression

"Ill stop calling you Natalya if you call me Alfred" he teased

"In what part does that make any sense?" she sneered.

"Oh come on-" he whined "Friends are supposed to call each other names".

Her eyes widened at the word "friend".

America seemed to notice her change of mood, so much for "cant read the atmosphere".

"Well, as the hero, I proudly declare you as my new partner and crime, which of course, by the rules which govern the laws of hero-ness, forces you to be my friend" he declared proudly.

A second passed before any of them said anything, but it was the same comfortable silence that shrouded them over, a unique moment of understanding that was never present in any other company.

"That still wont stop me from beating you" despite herself, she had a smile up her face "-Alfred",

And Alfred seems to have noticed it too.

Tsk, beginners luck.


End file.
